1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device and a method thereof, and more particularly to a lock device with wireless function and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lock device comprises a body and a key corresponding to the body. The key is used to unlock the body. However, when the conventional lock device is assembled to a door of a house for sale, there is a disadvantage as following.
Usually, a house owner would entrust his (or her) house to an agent and the agent would further make arrangements with a buyer. If the buyer wants to visit the house at once, the agent would currently draw the key from the house owner, so as to unlock the door of the house. However, if the house owner is far from the house or is in a foreign country, the agent cannot currently draw the key from the house owner; as a result, the buyer can only visit the house next time. Therefore, the agent might miss a chance to make a deal with the buyer, because the buyer might further visit other houses entrusted to other agents.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.